Question: The perimeter of a rectangle is 56 meters. The ratio of its length to its width is 4:3. What is the length in meters of a diagonal of the rectangle?
Solution: Suppose that the rectangle's length is $4l$, then it's width is $3l$.  Then its perimeter is $14l = 56$, meaning that $l = 4$.  Finally, the rectangle's diagonal is $\sqrt{(4l)^2 + (3l)^2} = 5l = \boxed{20}$.